


Demon's Revelation

by phoenixjustice



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Christmas Bowl, spoilers up to the ending of the Christmas Bowl.</p><p>He had never thought about the why's before. Why it was that the man who never told any of his teammates that he trusted them, that he would that night. Why he would trust Sena to take down the undefeatable Yamato. Sena wondered...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon's Revelation

: :: :

The celebration of winning the Christmas Bowl lasted well into the early hours and it was after four when the last of the stragglers-the three huh brothers-had left. Except for one. Sena had fallen asleep after midnight and no one had the heart to wake him; surprisingly Hiruma hadn't bothered either, and the noise of the party hadn't awoken the running back.

The door to the room closes and Sena awakens with a start. He looks around and sees that it is completely dark and there wasn't a soul in sight. His brows furrow.

"Where did everyone go? Damn, I didn't mean to fall asleep on everyone. Hopefully they're not mad..." he trails off as he sees what the small digital clock in the corner says. "Hiii! It's after four already! Mom and Dad are probably worried sick!"

He quickly gets up and shakes the remaining sleepiness off of him, exiting the building. He starts to walk out of the back field of the school but stops as he takes in the football field.

They had won.

They had done the impossible and had beaten the unbeatable, undefeated Teikoku High School and won the Christmas Bowl. Hiruma, Kurita and Musashi's dream had come true. The dream of all the players of the Deimon Devil Bats had come true.

They had sweat and bled and shed tears and worked harder than anyone to get where they were. They fought tooth and nail for it and managed to come out on top, learning so much and meeting so many new people along the way. He wouldn't give up the time on the team for anything. It was hard to believe it had only been six months since he had joined the team. As it was hard to take in that it was Hiruma, Kurita and Musashi's last year to play. No more opportunity's for the Christmas Bowl for them and it made Sena rather sad to think of it.

He walks deeper into the field, feet pushing into the soft grass. It was slightly dewy as if there had been a slight rainfall that no one had noticed. He takes in and lets out a deep breath. He may have come into football unwillingly at first but it had quickly become something that he loved and also something that he wouldn't ever give up.

The time shared between his teammates was a gift that he treasured; he hadn't many friends at all growing up, being a gopher instead to people and always running, running away. But this time he was running _towards_ something. He had a goal which he was running his lightspeed legs to.

The Christmas Bowl...it had been the hardest match he probably ever had. It didn't look good during the first half, when Teikoku managed to score touchdown after touchdown. Yamato Takeru seemed like an unstoppable force all on his own. His Caesar's Charge was the most basic of football yet one of the hardest things to learn and learn well he did. But they managed to come back during the second half, using different plays and ideas, all the players pushing harder than they ever had.

But all that time...he hadn't known. The first half went the way it did partly for one reason; Hiruma had been waiting for him to defeat the undefeated Yamato, to take on the top of the top and take it down. He hadn't known. He hadn't known that Hiruma had placed that much faith in him. It shook him to his core. Hiruma wasn't the sort to gush over his teammates nor to say he placed much faith in them. But he did that day.

He trusted all of them. He trusted _Sena_ to take down Yamato and had waited, had believed that he could even though no one else could or ever had. It was...

"What the hell are you doing, fucking shrimp?" A voice speaks suddenly.

He jumps and turns around. Hiruma stood there staring at him, a noticble lack of firearms in his hands or near him. His heart starts racing. Why was he...? He looks into the older boy's face and frowns. Hiruma had trusted him. Had taken the time before the match one school day to speak to him alone, all but saying that he believed in Sena and that he believed that Sena would defeat Yamato.

Why...?

It was Hiruma's turn to frown and he walks over. Sena can't speak, can't say or do anything. He didn't understand.

"Hey. Say something." Hiruma says, a long finger poking at Sena's cheek. Sena gulps slightly as Hiruma's look turns considering and his hand cups Sena's cheek. "Why so silent, fucking chibi? It's not like-"

"Why, Hiruma-san?" Sena finally blurts out. "I don't understand. You...you believed in me. You waited on me to defeat Yamato even though everything and everyone else said it wasn't possible. But you waited. All that time. Even when I failed, you gave me another chance. I don't...understand."

Hiruma's face moves a little closer to his and he feels his face heat up.

"Yes you do, Sena." Hiruma whispers. Sena's eyes widen in shock as the quarterback calls him by his first name. He had done so before, but never alone together and never in such a tone. "Now let me fucking kiss you already."

"What-"

Hiruma's face holds his and he kisses the younger running back deeply. No...he _did_ understand; Hiruma was right about that. He understood and it had scared him. But now Hiruma was kissing him so it was alright. It was alright to think about the fact that he realized he liked Hiruma or the fact that Hiruma liked him.

It was alright to think it or even say it.

Hiruma pulls back, his earrings glinting in the moonlight and he grins evilly.

"Don't think this means your practice time gets cut any shorter. I'll help you practice all _sorts_ of new things."

"Hiii!"

: :: :

 


End file.
